The Beauty of Friendship
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "Look Before You Leap." When Daphne comes home with an unflattering hairdo, Niles knows he has to find a way to make her feel better. He soon finds that comfort is a two-way street. Fluffy one-shot.


Niles sighed as he once again started to play the aria. It seemed that he and Frasier had been rehearsing all evening. Frasier was determined to keep practicing until he could sing it note for note, flawlessly.

But Niles' frustration at his older brother's perfectionism was quickly forgotten. The front door slammed shut, and he heard Daphne's voice. "Oh, God! I look awful!"

The Crane brothers both turned. "Daphne, you look…," Frasier searched for a polite word. For her hair was piled high on her head, as if she were in some sort of rock group. The look did not flatter her at all.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane! I look hideous. You don't have to try to spare me feelings. I can tell what you're thinking! I'll never be able to show me face in public again. Why did I listen to your bloody advice? 'Take a leap,' indeed. _You_ should take a leap, right into the Pacific!" She hurried off to her room, sniffling while trying not to cry.

"Way to go, Frasier," Niles said. "Couldn't you see she was upset?"

"Oh, is that what she was? I couldn't tell!" Frasier replied sarcastically. "She always gets herself all worked up over these things, and believe me, she gets over them in a few hours. We have more important things to worry about, like that aria. From the top, again."

Niles put his hands above the keyboard, but found that he couldn't make himself play. All he could think of was Daphne, and the way she'd run out of here. Before his mind had even registered what he was doing, he got up and began following her.

"Niles?" Frasier asked.

"Practice without me," Niles replied, without even looking at his brother. "I have to go check on Daphne."

Frasier started to protest, but soon realized it was useless. He would just have to do this by himself.

Niles made his way back to Daphne's door. The thought that she was hurting tore his heart in two. He gently knocked on the door.

"Go away! You and your father will just have to fend for yourselves tonight. I need to be alone!"

"Um, Daphne? It's Niles," he said, hoping that would make her feel better.

Daphne opened the door a crack, just enough to put her head through. "Did your brother send you?"

Niles shook his head. "No. I came because…..I care about you."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for company at the moment."

Niles nodded. He had seen how Maris often reacted in similar situations. But he quickly reminded himself that this was not Maris. "I can respect your need for space. I would never infringe on your privacy. But, if you'd like to talk, I'm here."

Something about his expression made Daphne soften, if only slightly. "All right. Come in. If you can stand to see me like this."

"I know this looks bad," Niles said, entering the room. "But it really isn't so terrible. It's probably nothing that can't be fixed by a shower and some shampoo."

"That does sound lovely," Daphne admitted. "But I can't help thinking about the way people looked at me. Or, rather, the way they avoided looking at me. I felt like some sort of freak!"

Niles reached out, taking her hand in his. "Oh, Daphne, you are not a freak! Anyone who could look at you and think that doesn't really know you. And if they don't know you, their opinion doesn't matter anyway. If you ask me, they're the ones missing out."

Daphne blushed. "That's an awfully nice thing to say. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh," Niles said, surprised by the gesture.

Just then, Daphne remembered what he'd been saying the past few days, about the problems he'd been having with Maris. "How are you?"

Niles was surprised. Even though Daphne was clearly having a terrible day, she was concerned about him. "Well….I'm all right, I guess."

Daphne shook her head. "No, you're not."

"What makes you say that?" Niles asked.

"Me powers, remember?" Daphne pointed to her skull.

"Right," Niles said with a laugh. "Well, if you really want to know, things with Maris aren't so great. But that's nothing new. And of course Frasier is caught up in this aria thing."

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, hugging him. "About your wife. And, as for you brother, I know just how difficult he can be, believe me." She laughed.

The sound of her laugh was the most beautiful thing he'd heard all day. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

Daphne smiled. The knowledge that she'd helped him made her feel better. Her hair disaster didn't seem nearly as bad now.

Suddenly, it dawned on Niles that he was here, in Daphne's room. She always been very particular about her privacy, not wanting any of the Cranes to invade her space. "I'm in your room," he said, looking around.

"I know it's not much, but it's me home, or at least the closest thing I have."

"Well, I think it's lovely. And I know how you feel about us coming in here. If you'd like me to leave so you can have privacy to take your shower, I'll go. I just wanted to check on you."

"That's very sweet," Daphne said. "But now I'm rather enjoying your company. You're more than welcome to stay. Unless you'd rather go back to helping your brother." She gave him a playful wink, letting him know she was joking.

"Um….I think Frasier can do without me for a while."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Just a few minutes ago, I was feeling horrible about me hair. But you've made me feel so much better. Like you always do." She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as she recalled his marital problems.

Niles was so stunned by her embrace, he found he couldn't speak. He knew he should be hurt by the fact that Daphne considered him a friend, but her kindness and affection more than eased the pain. No matter what Maris thought of him, he knew there were things she couldn't take away, things she would never have: a loving family, and a caring friend like Daphne Moon.

 **The End**


End file.
